<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through the Door (To My Heart) by Sunshine712</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979057">Through the Door (To My Heart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine712/pseuds/Sunshine712'>Sunshine712</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Door is to Key, as You are to Me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine712/pseuds/Sunshine712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere along the way, Atsumu’s routines had woven in with his own. But that’s okay, though. </p><p>Or, five times Sakusa and Atsumu roomed together, and one time it was a little different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Door is to Key, as You are to Me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through the Door (To My Heart)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first attempt at writing something for the Haikyuu fandom! Sorry if the characters are OOC, I'm still working on grasping their character properly &gt;.&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Sakusa roomed with Atsumu, it was a nightmare.</p><p>The thing is, Atsumu was loud. He knew that. What he didn’t know was, Atsumu was loud <em>all the time</em>. He blasted obnoxiously loud pop music on a portable speaker while showering and sang along in the most off-tune voice Sakusa had ever heard, and he watched videos of volleyball games before bed at ridiculously high volumes, not to mention he screamed at the players like he believed if his voice was loud enough they would be able to hear him through the screen.</p><p>And this was an absolute nightmare for Sakusa because the stupid music was so Atsumu-like that Sakusa couldn’t bring himself to actually complain, and Atsumu’s stupid singing and stupid loud voice did stupid things to Sakusa’s traitor of a heart which wouldn’t stop it’s stupidly fast beating and just <em>calm the fuck down</em>.</p><p>So it was a nightmare, because no amounts of “Shut up, Miya” would make the other (and his heart) quiet down, and in the end Sakusa had to put on both earplugs and noise-cancelling headphones before turning towards the wall and finally falling asleep.</p><p>
  <span>✯✯✯</span>
</p><p>The second time Sakusa roomed with Atsumu, the setter was quieter but still horrifying.</p><p>Sakusa took note of the somewhat lowered volume of the pop music and bedtime videos, which he internally appreciated.</p><p>But the other was still a horrifying roommate, because he was so <em>chaotic</em>. Sakusa thought he would be less shocked seeing he had experienced this once already, but he still found himself surprised at just how messy Atsumu could be.</p><p>For all his grace and control on court, Atsumu had the worst sense of general neatness in everyday life. He put his body wash, shampoo, and various hair products together in a heap in the bathroom, the bottles often toppling over each other and making the countertop look like it was on the verge of an avalanche at any moment. He had an inability to keep his clothes in his sports bag and suitcase, instead shirts, pants, and jackets were hung over the back of the chair if they were lucky, or strewn across the floor if they were not. And at the end of their stay, Atsumu’s belongings were all stuffed back into his luggage so haphazardly Sakusa thought it was a miracle his suitcase could close properly without breaking.</p><p>So it was horrifying to have to witness such a messy way of life, especially when the other had the decency to smirk and reply “Yer so extra, everything fits anyway” when Sakusa suggested he fold his clothes properly.</p><p>One thing Sakusa noticed though, was that no matter how his bathroom items toppled on the countertop, and no matter how many of his clothing items were flung around the room, none of Atsumu’s things ever ended up in what Sakusa deemed as his space.</p><p>
  <span>✯✯✯</span>
</p><p>The third time Sakusa roomed with Atsumu, it was a bit disconcerting.</p><p>It was a bit disconcerting, because Miya Atsumu was very drunk. They had won a big game that night, and the team had gone out for drinks. Bokuto and Hinata had somehow managed to convince Sakusa to tag along, although he simply sat in the corner nursing a beer the whole time.</p><p>Sakusa sighed, rooming with a sober Atsumu was already difficult enough, and now he had to deal with a drunk Atsumu. Sakusa grumbled as he watched Meian help Atsumu into their room, “Listen up Miya, if you throw up anywhere in the room other than the toilet I’m kicking you out and leaving you to die.”</p><p>He put on gloves and dragged Atsumu to the bed by the back of his collar, “Goddamnit Miya, you’re always so much trouble.”</p><p>After setting Atsumu on the bed he turned to the bathroom, preparing to clean himself off, but froze when a hand grasped his bare arm. When he spoke, Atsumu’s voice was slurred with drunkenness, “I really like ya Omi-kun, I’m sorry I’m a whole lotta trouble…"</p><p>Sakusa glanced back, only to see the setter’s blonde hair fanned out over the pillow, all messy and unkempt, his eyes glossy with sleep but determined to stay awake. Jerking his arm away, he huffed out a “Shut up, Miya” before quickly entering the bathroom and locking the door firmly behind him.</p><p>Inside, Sakusa took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. <em>It’s because he touched me, it’s not what he said</em>, he thought to himself, <em>it’s not</em>. But even as he thought that, he knew he was lying to himself, because his body was tingling warmly rather than overcome with the need to <em>clean</em> and <em>scrub</em> and <em>disinfect</em> and his mind kept wandering back to Atsumu’s <em>glossy eyes</em> and <em>soft voice</em> and his thoughts tumbled over each other because Miya Atsumu <em>touched him</em> and he shouldn’t be feeling like <em>this</em>.</p><p>It was very, very disconcerting.</p><p>(Sakusa had hoped that Atsumu would wake up forgetting everything he had said and done while drunk. But as always, Atsumu made it his job to prove Sakusa wrong; he had woken up earlier than the setter the next morning, but by the time he finished showering the blonde was also awake, and as soon as Sakusa stepped out of the bathroom, Atsumu had jumped out of his bed and <em>bowed to him</em>, apologising over and over for grabbing his arm and making him uncomfortable. It was almost comical, having Miya Atsumu of all people bowing in front of him. But with his upper body lowered into a 90 degree angle and his head bowed low in remorse, Sakusa found it strikingly easy to forgive him.</p><p>Still, when the blonde looked him in the eye like he did the night before and said, “I meant what I said though. I like ya, Omi-kun, and if yer ever up for it, we should go on a date”, he found it strikingly difficult to say anything back over his stuttering heart and too-dry throat.)</p><p>
  <span>✯✯✯</span>
</p><p>The fourth time Sakusa roomed with Atsumu, the setter’s actions were very surprising.</p><p>He would have thought that after Atsumu had confessed to him <em>twice</em> last time, there wasn’t anything else that could be more surprising. But Atsumu was Atsumu, and he’d always have a way of shattering Sakusa’s collected being.</p><p>Since the coach wanted to discuss some things with him, he had entered the room after his roommate this time. Opening the door, the first surprise that met him was the sight of Atsumu disinfecting the room with a spray.</p><p>Perhaps seeing the surprise on his face, the other smirked and said, “Thought I might help ya out, since yer bein’ so slow today.”</p><p>Sakusa huffed and said that he would still disinfect everything anyway, since he questioned the other’s diligence, but the truth was he was warmly surprised by Atsumu’s actions, and if he only wiped down the bedside table twice instead of three times, well, Atsumu didn’t need to know.</p><p>The second surprise came when Atsumu opened his suitcase, but instead of the usual trash dump, everything inside was neatly folded and categorised by colour, making the suitcase look like it was containing a rainbow. Sakusa couldn’t help but snort, “Did your mother pack your suitcase for you or something?”</p><p>Atsumu looked up indignantly, “Omi-kun! I did this myself!”</p><p>“Huh. Interesting.” Sakusa walked into the bathroom, only to be met with a third surprise. Atsumu’s bottles of hair gel and skin care products were lined up by the sink in height order, and the body wash and shampoo were placed separately in the shower. He promptly walked back out of the bathroom. “Miya. What’s wrong with you today?”</p><p>Atsumu looked up from where he was connecting his phone to his portable speaker, looking almost a little… embarrassed? He scratched the back of his head and looked away, all bashful and shy and <em>fuck</em> Sakusa’s heart has boarded the rollercoaster again. “I’m just tryin’ to show ya that I’m serious about ya,” he put down his things and sat on his bed, “and I figured if ya like yer stuff neat and tidy and spotless, then sure, I can do that.”</p><p>Sakusa was very surprised. He didn’t think Atsumu was that serious about him. He didn’t think Atsumu could be serious about anything other than volleyball. But the other wasn’t finished. “And if ya like classical music or whatever, I can play that instead of my pop songs, too,” he fiddled with his phone a little more, and soon the familiar opening of Fur Elise was filling the room.</p><p>Sakusa couldn’t do anything but stare. No one had ever done things like this. Things like trying to match his lifestyle. Things like getting under his protective shell. Things like making him feel warm and tingly all over. Things like confessing to him, over and over. Slowly, Sakusa let out a rare smile. “You surprise me, Atsumu.”</p><p>(He does end up saying yes two weeks later, when he could somewhat control his voice to the point where he wouldn’t be stumbling over his words and he was confident that his flushing cheeks could be properly concealed by the mask.)</p><p>
  <span>✯✯✯</span>
</p><p>The fifth time Sakusa roomed with Atsumu, he felt comfortable.</p><p>(Between last time and this time, Atsumu had begun inviting him to different restaurants for dinner, always picking out spacious places that met Sakusa’s standard to cleanliness. He had also gotten into a habit of carrying sanitising wipes around to help wipe down different surfaces for the spiker, and making a point to use hand sanitiser in front of him, especially whenever he wanted to hold hands, so despite feeling a little wary, Sakusa couldn't help but indulge in Atsumu's sweetness.)</p><p>But anyway, this was the fifth time Sakusa roomed with Atsumu due to their team’s travels, and he found a wave of familiarity wash over him as he watched Atsumu take their room keys from Meian and head down the hallway, looking back briefly to call over his shoulder, “Hurry up Omi-Omi, or I’ll steal the shower!”</p><p>He felt comfortable having Atsumu wiping down one side of the room whilst he did the other, the bottle of disinfectant spray passing between them as they worked. Then Atsumu naturally moved towards the bed further from the bathroom, leaving the one closer for him, just the way he liked it. Even the new mix of classical music in Atsumu’s shower playlist didn’t seem to clash, instead the quiet piano weaved gently between cheerful singing voices.</p><p>Then after they had both showered Atsumu asked if he wanted to watch a volleyball game with him, to which he agreed, so the blonde carefully slid into his bed, checking for his reaction as he sat close, and they watched a recent game of their upcoming opponents on Atsumu’s phone, the small screen held between them. Had it been anyone else, Sakusa would have been disgusted by the idea of letting them get close to his bed, let alone on it, but with Atsumu, he only felt a rush of coziness as they sat close together, shoulders and thighs touching and making Sakusa feel warm and pliant.</p><p>Sakusa had always taken comfort in familiarity; he dedicated himself to routines and habits. Yet somewhere along the way, Atsumu’s routines had woven in with his own, and whilst breaking his routine had only ever made him feel anxious, Atsumu’s presence in his life could only be described as comforting.</p><p>
  <span>✯✯✯</span>
</p><p>The sixth time Sakusa roomed with Atsumu, they didn’t just share a room.</p><p>The team was huddled in the hotel lobby, trying to minimise the space they were taking up as they waited for their check-ins to be completed. At long last, their coach and Meian re-joined the group.</p><p>“It seems the hotel’s booking systems were messed up, so that took a while. But anyway, they figured it out, so that’s that.” Meian started handing out room cards, and players started entering the lifts and heading to their various rooms in pairs.</p><p>Sakusa said a quick “Thanks” when Meian handed him a room key, and followed his teammates, Atsumu close behind him. It was practically assumed that they would be roommates now that they were together, and the rest of the team knew it too.</p><p>Still, both players paused when Sakusa opened the door and saw only one bed. A loud squawk from Bokuto down the hall and a few surprised “huh”s from other teammates notified them that most of the team were in similar situations. As the players stood, confused, Meian quickly headed back to the lobby to clarify things, returning soon with the news that the bookings were more messed up than they thought and now they were all stuck with rooms with one King sized bed instead of their usual two singles.</p><p>As the rest of the team simply shrugged and laughed, jokingly asking their roommate whether they rolled in their sleep, Sakusa could only slowly step into the room, a sense of dread filling him when he confirmed that yes, the room only had one bed, and yes, that meant he would have to share it with Atsumu.</p><p>A little dumbfounded, he was snapped out of his thoughts when Atsumu cleared his throat a little awkwardly. “Um, it’s ok if ya don’t wanna share, Omi-Omi. I can go ask Bokkun and Shoyo if they’ll triple up with me, or just sleep on the floor or somethin’. Don’t wanna make ya uncomfortable or anythin’.”</p><p>Not for the first time, Sakusa found himself a little touched by how considerate Atsumu could be. He really had shown time and time again that he could accept Sakusa’s oddities and respect his boundaries, and perhaps it was the knowledge that Atsumu really would rather submit himself to a night on the hard floor than pressure Sakusa into sharing a bed with him that made Sakusa shrug and start his usual routine of cleaning all the nearby surfaces. “It’s fine.”</p><p>Atsumu's mouth fell open as he did a double take, “Ya serious, Omi-kun?!”</p><p>Quickly finishing his cleaning, Sakusa locked eyes with the other, “Yes, it’s fine. Don’t bother Bokuto-san and Hinata, it’s late and they need their sleep. And I don’t want to take responsibility if you get a backache from sleeping on the floor and play badly tomorrow.”</p><p>At that, Atsumu smirked, “So it’s totally not ‘cause ya wanna cuddle with me, huh, Omi-Omi?” He sent an exaggerated wink.</p><p>Feeling his cheeks warm up, Sakusa muttered a quick “Shut up, Atsumu,” before turning and rummaging through his suitcase.</p><p>When they finally settled to sleep Sakusa was quite amused by the way Atsumu triple-checked before sliding under the covers, keeping to the edge and making sure not to touch Sakusa at all. Rolling his eyes, Sakusa reached out and pulled him closer. “We’ve sat on the same bed before Atsumu, stop exaggerating. I’m fine, seriously.”</p><p>So finally, <em>finally</em> Atsumu settled down and quietened, drifting off to sleep soon after. His steady breathing lulled Sakusa to sleep, and as he drifted off too, he found himself feeling more okay with this proximity than he’d ever imagined.</p><p>And when he woke the next morning with Atsumu curled against his back, one arm thrown around his waist, well, that was okay, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is really random but it's funny how as soon as I started writing Atsumu speaking, my fingers naturally started typing 'ya', 'yer' and 'i-n-apostrophe's XD</p><p>Also, this is not beta-ed so if you catch any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them!</p><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed~ (catch me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Sun_shine712"> twitter</a>!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>